Tri-Beam
|RomName= Kikōhō |alias='Kikoho Chi Kung Blast Energy Work Blast Ki Blast Cannon Tri-Beam Cannon Spirit Cannon Energy Cannon (AB Group dub) Kiku Kanone (German dub) Végső Erő (Hungarian dub) ''GeometryDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015''Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Future Warrior: Male Voice Option 8' |debut=Manga: "Desperation Move" Anime: "The Spirit Cannon" |inventor= Master Shen |user= Master Shen Mutaito's disciplesDragon Ball, "episode 102" Tien Shinhan KrillinDragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, 2004 Cell Juniors Tiencha Super BuuDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, 2003 General White (2nd Generation) Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, GT Pack 1 DLC Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |class=Energy Beam |color= & or & |similar='Burning Attack Ki Blast Cannon Kill Driver Light Grenade Neo Tri-Beam Full Charge Burning Attack' }} |''Kikōhō''|lit. "Energy Control Cannon"}} is a life-risking attack used by Tien Shinhan, taught by Master Shen. The Tri-Beam is one of the signature attacks of Tien Shinhan. Name Kikō (気功) is the Japanese translation of Qigong or Chi Kung, literally meaning "breath work" or "energy work", a traditional set of techniques for controlling breathing or circulating and cultivating chi (ki, energy) within the body, which is tied to a number of Chinese martial arts and medicinal beliefs. Overview This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape "window" with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that diamond, then the user (namely Tien) shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. Tien also has the ability to fire it with one hand as seen when he fires the Spirit Tri-Beam at Nappa after he loses his arm. In addition to being able to kill the target, the Tri-Beam can also easily kill the user as it drains their life energy. The attack has a tendency to cast the entire environment around it in a deep orange glow. The attack formation itself places the hands in a seemingly awkward position; and it appears that later in the series, the finger tips are touching, and the thumbs are the only things that overlap. Prior to the events of Dragon Ball, during the King Piccolo wars, the disciples of Master Mutaito use Tri-Beams against King Piccolo's Demon Clan. This is in vain, as they are all killed except for Master Shen and Master Roshi. After training with Korin, Kami, and later King Kai, Tien perfects the attack as the "Neo Tri-Beam," which is essentially an "upgraded" form of the attack that allows him to control and enhance how much energy he puts behind it, inflicting even greater damage. This upgraded attack is powerful enough to hold even Semi-Perfect Cell at bay. The attack is extremely powerful, and despite the massive gap between Cell and Tien's powers, Cell was unable to break through the repeated blasts, though they did not inflict any real damage to him. Tien eventually collapsed from using the technique too much, but was saved from Cell by Goku. During the Cell Games Saga, the Cell Juniors attack Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with it (while Cell himself has not been seen using it although he possesses data about Tien's techniques), but to no avail. Tien uses the attack during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. Tien also uses the Tri-Beam in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, to protect Emperor Chiaotzu from Master Shen. He later uses it against Yamcha at Kami's Lookout, against the illusion Saiyans in the Pendulum Room, and against Future Trunks during X.S. Cash's Intergalactic World Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He also uses his Tri-Beam to destroy Super Buu's Finger Beam, thus protecting Mr. Satan and Dende when the Majin attacked them.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" During his battle against Frieza's army in Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super, Tien uses his Tri-Beam. Variations *'Spirit Tri-Beam' – A one handed version of the Tri-Beam which uses Tien's life force as a source of power. Used as a final resort against Nappa. *'Neo Tri-Beam' – A stronger version of the Tri-Beam, which can be used consecutively. Used against Cell so Android 18 could escape. **'Z-Assist Neo Tri-Beam' - A variation of the Neo Tri-Beam used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Tien Shinhan is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Tien's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Tien performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it, increasing the power of the Warrior's Neo Tri-Beam. **'Ultra Tri-Beam' - An even stronger version of Neo Tri-Beam that appears as one Tiencha's special move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Multi-Form Attack' – Tien uses the Multi-Form to split himself into four identical copies and then, at the same time, each copy fires a Tri-Beam. Used in the Gokuden RPG series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Crane Wolf Strike' - A team attack used by Tien and Yamcha in Attack of the Saiyans. It starts with Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and ends with a powerful Tri-Beam from Tien. Character meaning *気 (Ki/Qi/Chi) = Spirit / soul / aura / air / spirit energy / spirit force. *功 (Kõ/Gong/Kung) = Work / control / art / craft / ability / technique / power. *砲 (Hõ/Pào/Dàpào) = Cannon / gun / launcher / blaster / buster. Video Game Appearances Tien Shinhan can use this technique in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, ''Butōden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. He can use a variation called Multi-Form Attack in the ''Gokuden'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Super Buu can use the Tri-Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Tien and Yamcha. The Tri-Beam Cannon is a spiritual attack of the Crane Hermit skill tree in the computer game Dragon Ball Online; rather than EP, this skill requires the player to sacrifice their health instead. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Tri-Beam appears as one of Tien's Super Skills and is chargeable though care must be taken, as overcharging it will stun the user. When preformed on the ground it is performed one-handed. It is also one of Cell Jr.'s Super Skills in its 3rd skill set. This skill and its variation the Neo Tri-Beam can be obtained by the Future Warrior through Tien's Training by taking him on as the Warrior's Master, which is available in the GT Pack 1 DLC. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Tri-Beam returns as one of Tien's Super Skills in all his skillsets and can be used by Cell Junior in its Cell Jr. 3 skillset. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can learn it by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Tien's training. Like in Xenoverse, the Tri-Beam will tire out the user if overcharged and the user will fire it one-handed if performed on the ground. The Neo Tri-Beam appears as one of Tien's Ultimate Skills in all his Skillsets. The Future Warrior can learn this Ultimate Skill by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Tien's training. Due to the absence of the Z-Assist mechnic in Xenoverse 2, the Future Warrior is unable to use the Z-Assist Neo Tri-Beam. Gallery Trivia *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, when used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa from the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series) he will shout Geometry which is a reference to the two different geometric shapes that are part of the technique, as it is fired from the hands making a triangle and diamond/square ki blast produced by the technique. He also refers to the Neo Tri-Beam with the name Advanced Geometry referencing the fact it is an advanced version of the Tri-Beam. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is also referred to as Geometry by the Future Warrior if Male Voice Option 8 (again voiced by Curtis Arnott) is selected. *When performed on the ground in Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 it becomes the Spirit Tri-Beam, making it one of the few skills that change depending whether they are performed in the air or on the ground. References ru:Кикохо es:Kikoho Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves